The Youngest Mikaelson
by abbierosexo
Summary: Cora Mikaelson. A name not many people have heard of. She's the youngest of the Mikaelson siblings and, when they were human, was the only one who caused them to stay together. Ayanna was angry at Esther for upsetting the balance of nature so she sent little 5 year old Cora 1000 years into the future, where she was immediately adopted by the Gilberts. Read to find out her story.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries**  
**(Except Cora and the messed up plot line)**

**~1000 Years Ago~**

"Cora, sweetheart, come here for a moment. I would like to speak to you."

The small 5 year old followed Ayanna as she walked into a clearing,

"What's w'ong 'Yanna? Where are daddy and Bekkie? And mummy, and ev'ryone?"

"Ah, Cora, I am sorry sweetie, but Esther can not be allowed to create so many monsters."

Cora looked up at the witch with wide eyes,

"What do 'ou mean 'Yanna?"

"I mean, Cora, that I have to stop your mother, and the only way to do that is to send you away."

Cora's eyes filled with tears,

"Bu' I don't wanna go!"

Ayanna looked at the little girl,

"I am sorry Cora, but this is the only way I can think of."

Ayanna began chanting and Cora screamed in fright,

"MUMMY! DADDY!"

**-With The Mikaelsons-**

Esther looked around anxiously, all her children but one were now vampires. But now her favourite and youngest (the one who was not a vampire) was no-where to be found,

"Cora!" she called, "Cora where are you?" Esther looked towards her children,

"Children, have you seen your sister?"

They all gave negative responses and began to search for Cora alongside their mother.

Suddenly they all heard a scream,

"MUMMY! DADDY!"

Mikael wizzed into the room,

"I found Cora" he said grimly and they all dashed to where they had heard the scream.

**-With Ayanna And Cora-**

Cora felt herself beginning to cry,

"Cora!" she heard her mother yell,

"Mummy!" she screamed in reply, "Help me!"

Her family suddenly arrived at the edges of the clearing and Cora tried to run to them but found that she couldn't because there was an invisible barrier.

"Daddy, Mummy" she whimpered and curled into a ball, sobbing loudly,

"Corie sweetie, we'll get you out of there" Rebekah said determindly,

"Bekkie" Cora sobbed and tried to reach out to hug her, but the barrier stopped her, "Help me"

A tear found its way down Esther's cheek,

"Why are you doing this Ayanna? Why Cora?"

Ayanna paused in her chanting,

"You shall not be allowed to create any more monsters out of your family, Esther. As for why I am using Cora, it is because she is what keeps your family together, once she is gone, you will all destroy yourselves."

Ayanna quickly resumed her chanting and Cora looked down, only to find herself" becoming transparent, she screamed in fear and her family immediately began banging on the barrier,

"Cora!" Nikalus and Elijah yelled, Ayanna smiled to herself,

"It is nearly done"

"Ayanna, what are you doing!" Kol exclaimed, hating to see his baby sister fading away,

"I am sending Cora into the future, I do not know where or when, but I do know that it is unlikely you will ever see her again."

Cora felt her body beginning to tingle and realised that this may be the last time she saw her family,

"Mummy, Daddy, 'Lijah, Finnie, Kolie, Nikkie, Bekkie," she whispered and reached out to them, "I love 'ou" her siblings all sank to the floor and placed their hands against the barrier,

"We love you too Cora" her mother said quietly, tears filled everyone's eyes,

"We will find you Cora," Niklaus said fiercely, "In 100 years, 1000 years, I do not know, nor care, but we will find you."

Cora smiled,

"Ok"

And then she vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries**  
**(Except Cora and the messed up plot line)**

**~Modern Day~**

Cora looked around with wide eyes, where was she? As she took in her surroundings, she noticed that she was in amongst trees, a forest. Cora quickly tottered through the trees to find her way out, as she was walking she tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground, scraping her knee,

"Ow!" she gasped and tears filled her eyes, she lifted her dress and looked at her knee, a gash had appeared and was oozing blood. The sight of so much blood frightened her and she began running, crying as she did so. Soon she stumbled upon a road and looked around, confused, what was this?

**~With Grayson, Miranda and John~**

Grayson and John were talking about the latest range of cars when Miranda stopped walking,

"Grayson, honey, John, wait a moment."

The two men stopped and turned to face the young woman,

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

Miranda turned to look at him,

"Can you hear that? It sounds like someone crying."

Grayson and John fell silent and listened closely, sure enough the sound of sobs could be heard coming from down the road. Miranda began walking quickly towards the crying, curious to know what was wrong and how she could help the person who was crying so much.

As the three adults turned the corner they spotted a little 5 year old girl sitting on the path crying, Miranda gasped,

"Where are her parents?" she whispered to Grayson and John, they both shrugged,

"I don't know Miranda," John said frowning, "Do you want to make sure she's ok?"

Miranda nodded and began walking towards the fair-haired child,

"Hello?" she said carefully and the girl lifted her tear stained face, "Are you alright?"

The girl shook her head,

"'Yanna took me 'way from my fami'y" she whispered sadly, "She said she sent me to the future" she then looked at Miranda with big sad eyes, "I don't know where I am" then she burst into a fresh round of tears. Miranda shared looks with her husband and brother-in-law,

'Witch?' she mouthed questionably, and Grayson and John nodded in agreement,

'Probably' Grayson mouthed back, Miranda crouched next to the girl,

"Sweetheart what's your name?" the little girl cocked her head to the side,

"Cora Mikaelson."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries**  
**(Except Cora and the messed up plot line)**

**~Modern Day~**

Miranda Gilbert looked over at her husband, asking with her eyes if they should adopt Cora,

"Cora, sweetie," Grayson said and Cora looked at him, "I am Grayson Gilbert, this is my wife Miranda, and my brother John. Now, do you want to come home with us? We have a daughter and a son who are just a bit older than you, I am sure you'll all get along."

Cora looked up at him before nodding,

"Yes please," she said quietly, "I have siblings" she added randomly and John smiled gently at her,

"What were their names?"

"My brothers were Finn, Elijah, Niklaus and Kol, there was also Aaron and Henrik, but Aaron died of fever and Henrik was killed by the wolves, and then there's my only sister Rebekah"

As Cora talked about her siblings, John noticed that she sounded and looked happier, a twinkle also came into her eyes and a smile on to her face, in all, he noticed that she loved her family dearly. Miranda smiled softly at the fatherly way John was treating Cora, he wasn't so bad, she realised, he should have kept Elena, he would have made a great father. Cora began chatting to John about her family non-stop, it seemed they had found a subject that she loved talking about.

As they were walking down the road Cora looked up at John and raised her arms,

"Can you carry me please?" she asked politely and John smiled,

"Of course sweetie, jump up." and Cora leapt into his arms. Miranda and Grayson shared knowing smiles, they would be seeing a lot more of John if Cora was going to be staying with them.

**~Time Skip~**

"Elena! Jeremy! Jenna!" Miranda called as they walked into the house, soon footsteps could be heard and a young brunette girl flung herself into her mother's arms, just as a dark-haired boy did to his dad, the two adults laughed and hugged the children. A blonde-haired woman walked into the room and everyone smiled at her,

"Hello Jenna" John greeted her and she ignored him, causing Miranda to chuckle at her sister's stubborness,

"Thanks for looking after Elena and Jeremy, Jenna" she smiled, and Jenna grinned at her,

"No problem," she returned before turning towards John and Cora, "Now is anyone going to tell me who this little lady is?"

Cora wiggled out of John's arms and skipped over to Jenna,

"Hi!" she smiled brightly and held out her hand, "I am Cora Mikaelson, and you are very pretty!"

Jenna laughed and shook the five-year olds hand,

"I'm Jenna Sommers, thank you Cora you are very pretty too, it's nice to meet you"

Cora beamed at her,

"The pleasure's all mine"

Jenna rose an eyebrow, but didn't comment on the young girls formal speech, Cora looked over to Elena and Jeremy who were watching her curiously,

"Hello!" she grinned and they smiled back at her, "I am Cora!"

Elena made her way over to Cora and Jeremy followed closely behind,

"Hi Cora, I'm Elena."

"And I'm Jeremy!"

Cora giggled and Elena hugged her,

"We're going to be great friends," Cora said to the two of them, and the adults shared glances, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries**  
**(Except Cora and the messed up plot line)**

**~9 Years Later~**

"Jeremy!" Cora giggled as her best friend tickled her, "Stop it!"

Jeremy grinned down at her,

"Sorry? I didn't hear the magic words" he continued tickling her,

"Please Jere, you are the best friend anyone could ever have!" Cora gasped through her fits of laughter, Miranda, Grayson and Jenna watched them from the couch laughing quietly to themselves,

"Who wants to bet that they'll end up together?" Jenna whispered to Grayson and Miranda, causing the two of them to nod and laugh,

"They definately will, if they don't, I will make them" Grayson chuckled and Miranda smiled. Suddenly the phone rang and Miranda stood up and went to answer it,

"Hello?" she asked and could hear sobbing on the other end,

"Mum?" the person at the other end asked and Miranda frowned,

"Elena? What's wrong sweetie?"

"I had a fight with Matt, mum, can you please come and pick me up?"

"Of course sweetheart," Miranda said, "Your dad and I are on our way."

She put the phone down and went to go and get Grayson,

"Grayson, honey, Elena needs to picked up"

Her husband nodded and got up. They were about to leave when Cora tumbled into them,

"Don't go!" she said with wide frightened eyes, Miranda and Grayson sent eachother confused looks,

"Why not sweetie? You know Elena needs us"

Cora's eyes filled with tears,

"But you're going to die."

Miranda gasped and her hands flew to her mouth, tears filling her eyes, Grayson wrapped an arm around his wife,

"Are you sure Cora?" she nodded sadly,

"Yes, there is no way to avoid it, even if you didn't go to pick Elena up, you are going to die today"

Grayson wrapped his wife in a tight hug and brought Cora into it too,

"I love you two, you know that, don't you?" he said and they nodded,

"I love you too" they said in sync, Grayson nodded,

"You should go and say goodbye to Jenna and Jeremy." Cora said quietly, accepting that Grayson and Miranda had decided to go to Elena, the two adults nodded and went into the other room. Tears filled Cora's eyes, she had tried to stop them, now their lives were no longer on her hands, sometimes she hated being a witch, especially such a powerful one. She knew that if Ayanna hadn't sent her into the future, her mother would have taught her everything she knew, but that never happened. One of the reasons why she refused to go to the Bennett witches for help with her powers, she still held a grudge.

**~Time Skip~**

There was a knock on the door and Jenna stood to answer it, she opened the door and came face-to-face with a sad looking Sheriff Forbes,

"I'm so sorry Jenna" she said sadly after she had broken the news, the blonde haired woman took loud gulping breathes,

"Elena? What happened to Elena?"

"Elena has been submitted into the hospital, she will be fine."

Jenna then burst into hysterics,

"C-cora! Jere-Jeremy!" she yelled, Cora came sprinting down the stairs and nearly bowled Jenna over in a hug,

"Jenna what's the matter?" Jeremy asked anxiously,

"Jeremy, you-your parents, they-they're dead." Jenna whispered, Jeremy froze and Jenna wrapped him in a hug, Cora stood to the side crying quietly,

"Thank you sheriff," she murmered, "For being the one to tell us, I know you were close with Miranda and Grayson" the sheriff nodded sadly,

"I am sorry for your loss Cora, if you ever need someone to talk to, you know that Carol and I am always here"

Cora nodded gratefully,

"Thanks Liz, I might take you up on that one day"

The sheriff nodded and walked away, Cora closed the door behind her softly, then made her way over to Jenna and Jeremy and joined the hug. Jenna broke away and walked upstairs,

"We should go and visit Elena" she said quietly, Cora nodded but didn't move away from Jeremy, Jenna got the hint and left the two of them alone.

"Jere," Cora started and he lifted his head to look at her, Cora felt her heart break as she took in his heartbroken expression, she sighed, "Jere, we should go and see Elena, she needs to have her family with her right now." he nodded slowly, Cora pressed her lips against his cheek before walking away to get her shoes and a jacket, whilst Jeremy placed his fingers on his cheek with wide eyes.


End file.
